Harry's Teenage Years Season 1
by ITeraPrince
Summary: The story of Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts with his friends Ron and Hermione. More mischief, magic, and humor from Harry’s teenage years!


Begun

July 25

On Privet Drive a young wizard by the name of Harry Potter was trying to enjoy life with the Dursleys, life was hard with the Dursleys because they were vile and cruel people.

Harry was always stuck in his room secretly practicing magic, with no hope of his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to free him of his despair till this very night.

Harry with his Standard Book of Spells Level 3 on one hand and the other with his wand. He clearly read the incantation "Lumos!" a bright light shined at the tip of Harry's wand he smiled in his achievement till he was shaken by the knocking on the door.

" Turn that light off boy!" Uncle Vernon sounded angry; Harry didn't know " I'm warning you boy if you don't turn that light off right now I'm coming in!" Harry quickly scanned the book for the answer to his problem " that's it! I'm coming in!" Harry could hear his uncle trying to open the door in which Harry locked.

He was desperately looking for this answer till he opened to the right page " Nox!" the light went off and Harry quickly hid his book under his bed and his wand into his pillow. Uncle Vernon opened the door so hard that the sound of the door slamming to the wall was like thunder. Harry looking up to his uncle "what light?" uncle Vernon looked around no light to be found except Harry's lamp. Uncle Vernon stared right into Harry with a weird twitch in his eye "are you sure?" "Yes!" he slowly backed away into the corridor Harry sighed in relief (That was close! If he had caught me I would have been in big trouble!).

He reached for his book till there was roar coming from his window he went over and opened his window to a blue car with four red head boys. " Ron, Fred, George and…" he could not believe his eyes " Percy?" " Hello there Harry just so you know I'm apposed to this I'm just here to make sure this car gets home." " Oh shut it Percy, Harry get your things and load them into the trunk!" He ran to his cupboard with joy (Yes!) he closed his briefcase and grabbed his owl. He slowly loaded them into the car he headed into the car as quietly as he can. The door closed behind him and they were off " nice to see you well Harry!" "I know Ron has been babbling about how you two are going to hit it off in Hogwarts right Fred?" " Yes George!" they all laughed " Well come on then Percy lets head to the burrow!" with that they were off!

July 30

After five days of pits stops and driving they finally arrived. The burrow looked like a pile of houses, Fred parked the car next to what looks like a farm and then they headed in. It was quiet till Percy came in " Mother!" looking up into the staircase when a head popped up.

" Mother we brought Harry!" "Harry?" she said softly and then she headed down quickly and gave Harry a hug " Nice to see you Harry!" Harry smiled " Nice to see you too Ms. Weasley!" after she let go they heard a couple of more footsteps It was Ginny the youngest and the only girl Weasley gave Harry a hug " Harry nice of you to come!" she lets go "to what?" "Your bir…" Ron interrupted her " Ginny! He doesn't know!" " Oh sorry!"

Harry looked around for Mr. Weasley but instead he found another girl a teenage girl "Hermione?" " Yes Harry?" he was amazed of how she changed to amazed to see her give him a hug that was similar to the hug she gave him in the great hall last year.

After the entire greeting it was time for dinner, the table was filled with Chicken, Turkey, Ham, Fish and chips, Biscuits and more. It was like the Hogwarts feast but a bit in a smaller scale. " Where's Mr. Weasley?" Ron quickly replied, " He's at work finishing paper work for the ministry!" " He wont be back till tomorrow sorry Harry dear!" " Its okay Ms. Weasley!" he nodded then smiled. After dinner Ms. Weasley ordered the kids to go to bed, Harry was staying with Ron and Hermione with Ginny.

Harry was just heading upstairs when he bumped into Hermione who came out of the bathroom. " Sorry!" " Its okay Hermione!" he smiled and she smiled back " Well ill better go to my room now." " Yeah okay!" he passed Hermione to his room. " What was that mate?" " What?" " Never mind lets just go to bed?" " Okay??" Ron fell asleep quickly it took Harry hours but he was finally asleep.

July 31

Harry slowly stood up awake; he gave a smile and headed downstairs because it was his thirteenth birthday! When he finally got there he could here music but no people till the light flickered and then everyone popped out of their hiding places all together they said " Happy Birthday Harry!" he smiled and walked to the others. Ms. Weasley quickly grabbed a big box " Presents Harry!" "Oh!" he said as the heavy box was handed to him which now on a table. Harry excitedly opened his present to find a sweater, a few scarves, a hat and a letter that read.

Happy Birthday Harry!

I hope this will get you through the winter when you go to Hogsmead on the weekends!

Love

Ms. And Mr. Weasley

"Thanks Mr. And Ms. Weasley!" " Your welcome dear!" she went and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Next Fred and George!" the two brothers step forward and slowly gave Harry a small bag, which felt like it was filled with little marbles. " A little joy for your special day Harry!" he opened it and puffs of smoke blasted into his face " Exploding fireballs! Made them ourselves!" Ms. Weasley put her hands on her hips and said " SO THAT WAS THE RACKET YOU BOYS WERE MAKING LAST WEEK!" they both nodded " Thanks Fred and George I think." " Ginny, Ron, Hermione?" " Oh yeah!" Ginny sprinted up the stairs leaving Ron and Hermione till they heard " Hey Ron, Hermione help!" " Lets go!" they ran upstairs. After ten minutes Harry heard a boom sound then another boom and out came a big box rapped in paper. " Happy birthday mate!" " Happy birthday Harry!" " Come on guys enough of the talk lets open it!" Ginny was jumping up and down. Curious Harry took out his wand pointed it at the lock that was holding the box open and said the incantation " Alahomora!"

To be continued

Tune in again for more mischief, magic, and humor on the next episode of Harry's teenage years!


End file.
